Friday the 13th
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks don't believe Dave about the bad luck of Friday the 13th? What will this day bring them? Will they ever come out of the house whenever it's Friday the 13th again? Please R&R a lot better that it sounds :D Not based off of the movie!
1. Chapter 1

Friday the 13th

**Hey! Sorry this one's a little late but the idea just came to me! After this I'll be back on track with my other stories. This is just random by the way so if you see something totally out of the ordinary it's supposed to be there!**

**Theodore**

I woke up to Dave's voice telling us to get up, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my green hoodie. Walked into the bathroom with Simon and got changed into it, of course Alvin wasn't even up yet.

Me and Simon both walked into the kitchen to see the girls already waiting for us, I could tell today was going to be good! We began to chow down on our waffles and Alvin joined us, Dave sat with a coffee and newspaper in hand.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "It's Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?" I ask, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you, everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

He then hurried us all into the car and drove us to school, we all jumped out of the car and made our way into school. The bell just rung as we pushed open the door, it was a huge frenzy of people and I got lost in it. I tried to dodge people but they stood on my tail, feet and back causing me to yelp in pain and fall to the ground.

I hurried into class where we had to cook a cake, _easy enough_ I thought to myself. After an hour of cooking my cake still wasn't finished it was still gooey on the inside and didn't smell nice at all, the teacher didn't even try it! I was down hearted but the thought of the cafeterias muffins pulled me through.

I walked into the cafeteria after being stood on again, I almost burst into tears when I found out there was no muffins because they were all eaten! Again I tried to keep up my spirits but I had to play football, I got flattened into the ground and kicked around a little.

When school was over Dave couldn't pick us up so me and Eleanor walked home together.

"How was your day?" I asked Eleanor gloomily.

"Terrible I-" she was cut off by a high pitched squawk, we both looked up in terror and saw an eagle perched on a fence staring at us. I gulped and me and Elle ran across the road and all the way home, when we were home Dave had made his special mystery stew.

I found an old sock in mine, I don't even know how it got in there but I accidentally took a bite out of it...

The TV didn't work so when Alvin tried to fix it he made it worse and a huge bolt of electricity electrocuted us all! It was not pleasant.

At night we all huddled into our beds and tried to forget about the whole awful day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor**

When I woke up me and my sister all got changed in the room while the boys got changed in the bathroom, we then all walked into the kitchen and began to eat. The boys joined us a couple minutes later.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "It's Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?" Theodore asks, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you; everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

We then all hurried into the car and Dave drove us to school, the minute we walked in the bell went off. We all hurried off to class, lost Theodore in the rush but decided that he would be fine. I ran into my class and we had to bake muffins, this was my speciality.

I was horrified when I took them out of the oven, they were burnt and were brick hard, and I don't even know what happened. The worst part was when the teacher came round, she took one bite and...sprinted to the bucket. Everyone thought I had poisoned her!

I sat at the table with everyone else, Alvin and Simon were arguing but I ignored them. The bell went and I hurried to class with Theodore, I was happy because it was football but Theodore wasn't too thrilled!

I was doing so well until I fell and the ball crushed me, I was so humiliated!

When it was time to go home Dave didn't come to pick us up so me and Theodore walked home together.

"How was your day?" Theodore asked me gloomily.

"Terrible I-" I was cut off by an ear splitting squawk; I looked up and saw an eagle perched on a fence staring at us. Gulped before me and Theodore ran across the road and all the way home!

Dave had made his horrible mystery stew, it was that or nothing and I was starving! Mine had some nuts and bolts in mine, I almost cracked a tooth!

After Alvin tried to fix the TV and almost killed us we all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

Once Dave woke us all up me and Theo went and got changed in the bathroom, a couple minutes later Alvin went in once we were finished. We joined the girls at the table and began to eat our breakfast.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "its Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?"Theodore asks, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you; everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

Once we were in the car Dave drove us to school, we jumped out of the car and ran through the doors. The bell went off and we all hurried to class, I had chemistry so did my best trying not to be caught up in the stampede on the way.

It was an easy equation that we had to do...or so I thought. The minute I added in the chemicals the liquid turned coal black, black smoke rose out of the top of the beaker before it exploded. My glasses were all black; my face was covered on the stuff. I had to get one of those chemical showers that were built for humans, I got absolutely drenched. My hoodie hung loosely on my shoulders, my glasses hung off of my nose.

While walking to the cafeteria I was caught by the bullies, they grabbed my tail and pulled me into the bathroom. They dunked my head in the toilet and then just threw me in; they left me to get sucked down into the sewers! Luckily I managed to grab hold of the toilet seat and pull myself out of the putrid water. I jumped into the sink and turned on the tap, it was like a mini shower.

I was furious, stomped all the way into the cafeteria.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the pool this morning!" Alvin said with a slight laugh. His hair was all over the place and he had a black eye but he still found time to torment me.

"Shut up, Alvin!" I shouted "I'm in no mood for your torments!"

"Wow, calm down! Jeez!" I then poked his chest.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Why don't you just take a joke?" he said before shoving me into a can...that had gum on it. While he was laughing I grabbed his paw and flung him into the can as well, leaving us both stuck.

When the cleaner came over she ended up throwing us into the bin, trust me the garbage can was NOT pleasant. It took us forever to get unstuck and I was late for class, the teacher let me off with it though. The teacher handed out quiz sheets, I began to smile. This quiz looked so easy; I could probably do it in my sleep!

When we were all finished we handed the sheets in, he quickly marked them and sent them back. I was pretty confident...until I read the score. I got ten out of forty! I didn't know I could do so badly.

I grabbed my ears and squeezed them, just hoping that this was all a nightmare. Unfortunately when I opened my eyes I was still in class and I still failed the quiz. The last bell went and I quickly ran out of the class, I met Jeanette on the way who was in the same predicament.

Some jocks walked past us, one had a basketball and thought it would be funny to bounce it off of my head. I fell right onto my face; I could feel something wet trickling out of my nose. I touched it and looked at my fingers which were now blood stained, I sighed and Jeanette helped me up.

We waited in the car park for Dave but he didn't even come, Me and Jeanette just decided to walk home together. We walked back up to the house in silence, I guess we realised what Dave had said was the truth and we laughed in his face. Some cars drove up near the path and ended up driving through a giant puddle and got us both completely soaked.

We both walked in the door and saw Theodore and Eleanor sitting on the couch gloomily, we joined them. Next was Brittany she ran in screaming and panting, a couple minutes after that Alvin ran in. He pressed himself up against the door like he was trying to block it off, his hoodie was ripped to shreds and his black eye was worse.

"I just got chased by a BLOOD THIRSTY DOG!" he screamed before storming into the bedroom to get another hoodie, he appeared to be walking rather strange but I ignored it.

Dave served up his mystery stew, it was so disgusting! I found an old banana peel in mine. When we tried to watch TV it ended up going all weird, Alvin tried to fix it but instead sent a huge electric bolt through the air which went right through us all.

After Dave made a comment as he passed us we all got ready for bed and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeanette**

When I woke up the boys had already left to get ready for school, me and my sisters git ready in our room and then made our way into the kitchen. We began to dig in to our waffles when the boys came out of the bathroom and joined us; Dave sat with his newspaper and sipped his coffee.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "It's Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?" Theodore asks, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you; everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

We all sat in the car and Dave drove us to school, just like any other day. At school the bell had rung and we were basically just in the door, I rushed off to my first class of the day which was chemistry. Me and Simon thought we were going to be the best in the class but...it blew up, all over us.

Simon took most of the blow so I didn't need to get a chemical shower, thank goodness for that! When it was break I sat at the table with my siblings, the boys were next. Simon and Alvin were arguing but I just ignored them like usual.

I had a test in my next class, thought I would ace it but...I FAILED! I actually ran out of the classroom in pure embarrassment. I met Simon on the way, he looked awful, I just decided to not talk. He got hit on the head with a basketball; I gasped and helped him up when I saw the blood rushing from his nose.

We waited in the car park but Dave never came, me and Simon decided to walk home together. On the way a car soaked us by driving through a puddle. We walked in the door; once everyone was there we had some of Dave's mystery stew. I found a shoelace in mine, trust me not something you want to find in your stew.

Alvin tried to fix the TV but ended up electrocuting us, after that we tried to forget about the day and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brittany**

After me and my sisters got up the boys went and got changed in the bathroom, me and my sisters got ready in the bedroom. When we were all ready we had some breakfast, Dave had coffee and was reading a newspaper.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "It's Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?" Theodore asks, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you; everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

We got in the car and then Dave drove us to school, the bell had rung when we got in the door. We all rushed to class, I had PE but all we do in there is do each other's make up. I raked my bag clean, there was no makeup whatsoever! I slowly walked over to the other girls and sat next to them, plus some guy thought it would be funny to throw some water balloons about in the gym and one pelted me in the face. All the makeup that I wore just completely vanished! It was so humiliating!

I slowly trudged to the cafeteria where the others were, once again Alvin and Simon were arguing but I chose to ignore it. Next was cheerleading, that brightened my spirits.

We were perfecting the pyramid today, I was at the top. One of the rugby players almost ran into us, the girls on the bottom screamed and lost balance causing me to fall right off of the pyramid, I was in extreme pain!

The bell rang and some girls helped me to the car park, Alvin came a couple of minutes later, he was walking awfully weird.

"Hey, Britt" he said in pain "H-how's it going?" I gave him a look.

"What's up with you?" I ask him, he then gulps.

"Um...well, someone sort of threw the ball and it hit um... the family jewels..." I tried to hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

When Dave didn't show me and him walked home together, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a back road.

"This is a short cut!" Alvin says before we hear a deep growl, we turn around and see a big dog staring down at us. Without a word we both scream and run away, I look back and see Alvin motioning for me to run away. I do, I managed to run all the way home to Dave's mystery stew. Alvin came in the door wearing a ripped hoodie.

After finding a bottle in mine I give up trying to eat it, Alvin gives us all an electric shock before we go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alvin**

I wake up last and walk into the bathroom; I get changed and then join everyone in the kitchen.

"You guys best be careful today" Dave said while taking a sip of coffee "It's Friday the 13th today!" Everyone looked at him weird.

"What happens on Friday the 13th?" Theodore asks, Dave stands up and puts his cup in the sink.

"Today's the day where you feel like the worlds out to get you; everything bad happens to you...especially if you don't believe..." There was silence before we all burst out into laughter except for Dave, I was laughing the hardest. "It's true you guys!" Dave tried to say but we all ignored him.

We get in the car and Dave drives us to that hellish place called school. We walk in the door and the bell rings we all run to class. I get to PE and find out we're playing dodge ball, people throw water balloons so I fall and slip. I have quite a few bumps and bruises when the game finishes, but I still won.

I laugh a little when I see Simon who is soaking wet.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the pool this morning!" I said with a slight laugh. Simon was soaking wet, his glasses were all squint as well, he also looked furious!

"Shut up, Alvin!" he shouted "I'm in no mood for your torments!"

"Wow, calm down! Jeez!" he then poked my chest.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Why don't you just take a joke?" I said before shoving him into a can...that had gum on it. While I was laughing he grabbed my paw and flung me into the can as well, leaving us both stuck.

The cleaner comes around when the bell rings and ends up throwing us into the bin; it was dark and smelled funny. It was like the first time we came to the school when Simon dragged me in and we ended up fighting.

When we were unstuck I ran all the way out to the field, they were just throwing the ball about but someone threw it at me. I tried to catch it so I leapt into the air but I jumped too high and it ended up hitting me...downstairs... I did a front flip and landed painfully on my back.

Once I was healed a little I hobbled out of the field and met Brittany in the car park.

"Hey, Britt" he said in pain "H-how's it going?" I ask her, she gives me a look.

"What's up with you?" she asks, I then gulp.

"Um...well, someone sort of threw the ball and it hit um... the family jewels..." she then burst into a frenzy of laughter.

When Dave didn't show me and Britt walked home together, I took her down the back way and there was a dog. She ran but since I couldn't it started to rip my hoodie, if a cat hadn't have came along I would have been kibble!

When I got in I screamed "I just got chased by a BLOOD THIRSTY DOG!" before storming into the bedroom to get another hoodie, I then try Dave's mystery stew. Mine has an old fish head in it which made me want to be sick!

We wanted to watch the TV but it was broken, when I tried to fix it a huge bolt of electricity goes straight through me, Britt, Jean, Elle, Si and then Theo.

"I told you, but no one ever listens to Dave!" Dave said as he walked past us, our fur was smoking and standing on end.

We then slowly crawled into bed and tried to forget about the whole day...

XOXOXOXOX

**Next Friday the 13****th**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had barricaded their bedroom door; they had a mini fridge full of food and drinks. If they needed to go all they had to do was climb out the window and then into the bathroom.

The boys sat with pointy sticks and forks pointing at the door and Dave chapped.

"C'mon you guys! Just because last time it didn't go so well doesn't mean it'll happen this time!" Dave tried to persuade them to come out.

"We will stay in here every Friday the 13th and there's nothing you can do about it!" Alvin shouted, as Dave walked away they could hear a lot of noise.

They cleared some space and stuck their heads out the door; they saw Dave lying on the ground covered in his own mystery stew.

"I guess you found one of my defence traps..." Alvin said sheepishly, Dave wiped his eyes and turned to them.

"ALLLLVVVVVIIINNN!"


End file.
